golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
System
A System is a universal concept of an all-controlling machine or AI which assigns roles to all inhabitants that are in contact with it. Multiple systems exist in the GD Multiverse and the GD Universe itself to exploit territory. These systems sometimes contain exploitable and have unforeseen errors. Roles The entire reason systems were created was to help assign roles to all living beings in a region that accept it's purpose. The system helps mortals to learn to control their powers but also hard-limits them. For example, a mortal cannot be multi-classed in some systems. Mortals are forced to choose a Class in some systems but others enable mortals to have a number or infinite skill-lists. ''Bootleg (fake)'' systems tend to be highly controlling and usually have strict classes that prevent mortals from becoming stronger than the system specifies so an entity can be assuredly stronger than it's world or region. Parts A system may have several parts in which it's users may participate in dependent on how it was designed. * Attribute distribution * Leveling system (Some systems do not have levels) * Skill management * Appraisals (Automatic Names & levels, Full-Appraisal, etc) * Party management * Guilds * Titles - "Ship Captain" * Quests (May not actually do anything for the creator, just entertainment) * God interaction skills (For non-bootleg systems) * Bootleg Detection (prevents a fake system from existing in a region) Interface Systems have interfaces that can be fairly advanced RPG-like GUIs or audio-based interfaces. Some RPG GUIs enable a user to specify where Experience (or contribution points) goes as attribute or skill points. Creation Most systems use Soul-binding interfaces that are binded via Daos. The actual expand-ability of the systems is dependent on the strength and knowledge of the creator the system. Some systems can even be taken along with a Mortal when they ascend into the God or Divine realms if they are created by True Gods or a creator. The core of the system is normally bound to a True God's soul to prevent others from interrupting it's functionality and the system is a branch from the True God's consciousness. Mortal Mentality and Dependence Mortals normally become dependent on Systems because of the overall simplified nature that they tend to come with. A vast majority of the time, 99.99% of all cultivators die before they can ascend to become a divine, but the few that manage to ascend with a system's help still feel dependent on the system. Moving out of a region using a system Mortals can move out of regions that use a system in the 10th Realm or sub-universe. In most cases, they will still be under the control of a system if they were born with it unless they declare that they do not want to be controlled since the system is bound to their soul. Locations using a System * 10th Realm ** All systems in the 10th Realm follow the cultivation rules of the original Creator's Universe. (Though, some may perform cultivation steps automatically for the user when leveling) ** The 10th Realm has systems that help True Gods control vast galactic regions through the system to help monitor and reward mortals. ** True Gods cannot have systems below the 10th realm because the creator has banned it due to several occasions of forceful takeovers and destruction of realms. * Sub-Universe Systems ** Some Creators that are under the thumb of a Master Creator can have entire universes that use a system. Fake Systems See Fake System. Category:Universal Concept Category:System